


doesn't stop anything but a sentence

by scoutishere



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Hand Jobs, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Dirty Talk, like... i got the idea and i had to write it okay. it's soft i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutishere/pseuds/scoutishere
Summary: “Is that a problem for you?” Dani asks gently, her hand coming to lock with Aubrey’s. “Because it isn’t for me.”Her voice comes out higher-pitched than she remembers it being. “It’s- it’s not for me, either. But… like, you want to keep going? You don’t think it’s… gross?”With that, Dani’s eyes widen, and she looks a bit frustrated, her eyes fixed somewhere behind Aubrey. “Aubrey, of course I don’t think it’s gross. Did someone make you believe that you are gross?”Dani shows Aubrey love in a way she's never had it before.





	doesn't stop anything but a sentence

Aubrey shifts her body in a way that makes the pressure in her lower belly, right above her hips, feel a little bit worse. She tenses, trying to go back to not hurting, but it doesn’t work. She should just take something, some Benadryl, but she doesn’t want to sleep, she wants to be awake; it’s 7pm and it’s _frustrating._

If the period pain would just go away. 

But pain relieving pills do nothing for Aubrey, especially when it’s like this, the second day into her period, the hardest day with the worst cramps. 

She’s laying in bed in her room at Amnesty, dead to the rest of the lodge. Better for them to let her suffer in silence for this kind of stuff. 

But there’s a soft knock at her door, and she knows the style of this knock. It’s Dani. Her girlfriend. The word is still a little foreign to her to say and to recognize in her head, because it’s been a while since she’s had a girlfriend. Since she was a teenager. It feels good on her tongue, though, recognizing that Dani is, in a way, Aubrey’s. They’ve been together a good couple months, narrowly surviving monsters together, causing ruckus and shenanigans in Amnesty Lodge, and every time Dani touches her, she feels like she’s going to accidentally burn her with how crazy Dani makes her feel. 

Taking a moment to run her fingers through her hair, she sits up and gets out of bed and calls “one minute!" out the door, tripping her way to her door to open it up. She catches her reflection in the mirror hanging above her dresser with its wooden frame, and she realizes how disheveled she is: hair messy, wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, but she doesn’t feel like trying to change and it’s not like Dani hasn’t seen her like this before. 

She unlocks and opens the door to her bedroom, and finds Dani standing behind it patiently. Her dark eyes glint in the light that comes from Dani’s room, and she looks cute, like she always does, giving Aubrey a smile. In just a moment, Dani leans forward, stepping into Aubrey’s space and kissing her, her hands coming to slide up the soft skin at Dani’s neck and slipping into her pale hair. She can feel Dani’s smile against her lips, just the slightest bit of sharp teeth clacking into her own as they kiss, and it makes her want more, pulling Dani into her room. 

There’s a different feeling in her now. One she knows she won’t be able to realistically resolve, really, because they’ve never done anything sexual when Aubrey’s on her period, just out of coincidence or Aubrey’s mortification at the prospect of asking. But now the slick that gathers between her thighs isn’t just blood, there’s want and heat and need that gathers when Dani shuts the door behind her and leads Aubrey backwards. The bed hits the back of Aubrey’s knees, still warm and wrinkled from where she layed, and she falls back against it, and Dani kisses her harder, licking into her mouth and down her jaw, nipping the skin of her neck. 

By the minute, Aubrey becomes weaker, and the pain in her abdomen grows duller, and Dani’s breathing hotly against her neck and Aubrey just lets out this whine that she would find embarrassing if she could care enough. But she can’t find it in her, and so she wraps her legs around her girlfriend’s waist and pulls her closer, effectively pulling Dani’s body weight on top of her, and they kiss. Dani’s kissing her almost desperately, and it makes Aubrey feel like she could burst into flames at any moment. 

Against her neck, Dani kisses her, laying her lips against Aubrey’s jaw, her pulse, the connection to her shoulder. Then, she speaks, her lips moving softly against Aubrey’s skin, her voice breathy, “you smell so goddamn good, Aubrey, I just want to --” but she doesn’t finish her sentence, just drags her hands down Aubrey’s body, and despite the intensity of their interaction so far, Aubrey can’t help but laugh at that, her head falling back against her bedding. 

“I’m… Dani, I’m wearing a Cryptonomica shirt that’s basically a dress on me and fucking sweatpants, and I feel like a mess, what do you mean I smell good?” Aubrey muses, gently tangling her fingers in Dani’s light hair. But her girlfriend doesn’t ease up, continuing to kiss her neck and then she grinds down on Aubrey’s hips, and Aubrey can feel Dani hard even through the layers of clothing between them, and she squeaks in surprise and pleasure. 

Dani’s hands are coming up from under her t-shirt, and she can feel the coolness of her girlfriend’s fingers slide up stomach, coming to rest easily under her breasts, and it makes her breath catch. Leaning forward a bit, Dani catches her lips easily, sliding her tongue softly into Aubrey’s mouth, and it’s almost overwhelming how easy it feels to be with Dani, how wonderful she is. Dani pulls back from their kiss, and her eyes slide over Aubrey’s body, her hands still just barely grazing the base of Aubrey’s breasts. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Aubrey. You’re delicious,” she sighs out, making tingles shoot up Aubrey’s spine. 

But this interaction is getting more and more steamy, and while Aubrey wishes with all she can that they can continue, she knows from her past relationships that most people aren’t keen on sexual activity when menstruation is involved. Blood is messy, and her mind remembers when a boyfriend of hers from the past even implied it was gross, and it makes her freeze up a bit, and she gently pushes Dani off of her, adjusting them to have some space in between. Dani complies immediately, but looks concerned, her eyebrows knitting together and listening to what Aubrey has to say. 

“Uh,” Aubrey starts, feeling embarrassed. “I, uh, hmm. Dani, you know I want you, right?” she asks, a bit afraid of hurting Dani’s feelings or ruining the energy they have together. 

Dani smiles at her. “Of course, Aubrey.” 

“Well, while I would love to continue, I’m, uh, on my period. Right now.” 

Dani doesn’t look surprised at all. In fact, this information barely results in any change in her emotions or her face, save for a little questioning crook of her eyebrows. “Is that a problem for you?” Dani asks gently, her hand coming to lock with Aubrey’s. “Because it isn’t for me.” 

It’s like a weight has been lifted, her shoulders untensing with relief, but she still feels the need to clarify. Her voice comes out higher-pitched than she remembers it being. “It’s- it’s not for me, either. But… like, you want to keep going? You don’t think it’s… gross?” 

With that, Dani’s eyes widen, and she looks a bit frustrated, her eyes fixed somewhere behind Aubrey. “Aubrey, of course I don’t think it’s gross. Did someone make you believe that you are gross?” 

Aubrey doesn’t speak up, but just stares downwards, and nods quietly. Dani leans forward and kisses her forehead sweetly, gently, squeezing her hand. “You are not gross. You could never be gross. And, hey…” Dani pauses, and then a devious smile comes to play over her features. “I’m a vampire, remember? Pretty cool with blood.” 

_Oh. Of course. Dani’s a vampire._ Aubrey can’t believe she didn’t really think about that before. She doesn’t need to drink blood, per se, especially with the hot springs, but she’s discussed it with Dani before, and understands that Dani has drank blood before, in non-violent situations. She’s used to being around it; she’s not afraid of blood. 

Dani leans forward and kisses her, their lips connecting again, and it’s soft at first, gentle, but Aubrey brings a hand down to clutch at Dani’s breast, her fingers sliding over Dani’s nipple through the fabric of her shirt, and it makes Dani exhale a soft moan into her mouth, and Aubrey is invigorated with new-found confidence. She starts pulling on Dani’s shirt, her hands tangling in the fabric near Dani’s waist, and Dani rolls her eyes at her but leans back to shed her shirt. Under, she wears a lace bralette, her nipples hard through the black fabric. It’s gorgeous, and Aubrey takes a moment just to look at her, just to drag her eyes over the length of Dani’s neck, the curve of her back, the grace of her chest, heaving up and down with her breathing. “You just gonna sit there and look?” Dani asks, a bit of nervousness in her voice, and Aubrey pulls her forward to kiss her, making Dani gasp into her mouth. 

And Dani responds in tune, her graceful hands coming to stroke the front of Aubrey’s chest, lightly gripping her breasts through her t-shirt and making Aubrey breathe out through her teeth. “Ah- be gentle,” she requests, and Dani nods, ducking to take Aubrey’s shirt off. Aubrey complies, lifting her arms up, and Dani takes the shirt off of her and tosses it somewhere in the void of the corner of her bedroom. Because her breasts get achy when she is menstruating, Aubrey doesn’t wear a bra, and blushes in the openness of the room, but Dani is attentive, gentle, loving in her motions and praise. She first leans down just to lay a kiss on Aubrey’s lips, tender and sweet, before moving soft hands down to softly knead her breasts, sometimes catching a nipple between her fingers and rolling it and making Aubrey’s hips jerk upwards in sensitivity. 

It’s almost too much, her body throbbing with pleasure and sweat gathering at her hairline, wetting some curls that stick there. And Dani continues to kiss her, rough and fast but with so much care that it’s making Aubrey feel tender and bare like a new sunburn. 

But Dani’s playing with the waistband of her sweatpants, and god Aubrey wants it, wants her tongue, wants her fingers, wants everything Dani could give to her, just wants Dani. She pants, her body braced against the bed, as Dani lays a kiss on her sternum, caressing her happy trail with her soft, warm tongue. 

Kissing the skin just above her waistband, Dani stops, and looks up at Aubrey with lidded, intoxicating eyes. “I want to eat you out. Does that sound good to you, Aubrey?” Dani murmurs against her skin, a little breathless, and the air is knocked out of Aubrey. She can only nod. 

They spread out a towel on the bed to keep from staining it. Hooking her hands into the band, Dani pulls down Aubrey’s sweatpants and her underwear, not pausing to linger, and when they are off Dani grips Aubrey’s dark, thick thighs with something like reverence, pushing them apart and spreading her girlfriend. Aubrey is laying against the bed on her back, and she threads her hands into the sheets tightly as Dani leans forward to lick, just gently, at first, around her clit, a light sort of pleasure that makes her clench her toes and arch her back, but she keeps her eyes open to look down at Dani. 

Dani’s watching her, listening to her, as she bobs her head, now spreading Aubrey’s folds open with her tongue, licking broad stripes from Aubrey’s entrance to her clit and gathering the slick that had been there. Looking down, she can see Dani’s tongue and chin covered in red, and it somehow makes the whole thing even hotter, her legs tensing within Dani’s strong grip. In response, Dani tightens her hold, driving her short nails into the tender skin of Aubrey’s legs and making Aubrey moan brokenly, her head falling back against the pillows. That little bit of pain courses through her body, making her nipples harden and the muscles in between her legs clench. 

_It feels good. It feels even better than usual._ Aubrey’s sensitive during her period, her sex drive higher than usual. And, whether for better or for worse, she’s more sensitive when she’s bleeding. She’s lost in the pleasure of it all, her hips rocking against Dani’s face as she licks her girlfriend deeply, pleasuring her with her soft tongue. 

Even as Aubrey is lost to it, Dani begins to radiate livelihood as she consumes Aubrey’s blood - it’s making her skin glisten with a lively glow, and her eyes are bright and awake, her movements energized. 

When Dani pulls back, she makes a half-hearted effort to wipe her face with the back of her arm, but it doesn’t do a lot. She doesn’t seem to mind. To keep Aubrey occupied as she talks, she brings two fingers to Aubrey’s slicked folds and begins to pump them in and out of her steadily, rocking and caressing Aubrey’s inner walls gently. It makes Aubrey whine with pleasure, clenching against Dani’s familiar touch and fingers. “You taste so good, Aubrey,” Dani muses quietly, kissing the tender skin of Aubrey’s inner thighs. “I can’t believe I never asked to do this before.” 

Aubrey is panting as Dani crooks her fingers inside of her, stroking upwards and making her thighs jerk in her girlfriend’s steady grip. “Fuck, Dani--” she starts, but she’s cut off by her own moan when Dani leans back in to kiss her clit sloppily, caressing it with her tongue as she continues to fuck Aubrey with her fingers. “Oh my God, oh fuck. I… oh, I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you.” 

Pulling back for just a moment, Dani places a bloody kiss on Aubrey’s hip. Softly, she says, “I’m the lucky one,” before coming back to lick along Aubrey’s folds, gathering the wetness there and savoring Aubrey. Alongside the first two fingers, she adds a third, knowing Aubrey to like the stretch, and Aubrey yells out in pleasure, arching her back and lifting her hips for Dani to better have access, her fingers plunging into Aubrey with a rhythm and curve that makes Aubrey’s knees feel weak. 

Aubrey comes with Dani all over and inside her, her fingers crooked at an angle that strokes the sensitive part of her insides, and the flat of Dani’s tongue spreading her open and licking along the underside of her clit, long and hard. When she comes, it’s with a yell of Dani’s name, broken and weak and impassioned. Aubrey’s hips jerk against Dani’s face, and she pulses around Dani’s fingers, which continue stroking her through her climax. It’s only when Aubrey’s body begins to untense that Dani stops moving her hand and tongue. 

Carefully, Dani slips her fingers out of Aubrey’s entrance, and Aubrey relaxes against the bed, her eyes shut in post-orgasm bliss. But Aubrey can hear, and she hears the unzipping of jeans from Dani’s general area, and opens an eye to watch her girlfriend. In just a few moments, Dani has shucked off her jeans and underwear, and now hovers holding herself up with one hand like she had before when she ate Aubrey out, but now, her hand is wrapped around her length, pumping fast to relieve her tension. Letting out a little noise that Aubrey hopes Dani knows means ‘I can help,’ she makes grabby hands and Dani shifts just a little higher up, their bodies aligned. 

Smiling at Dani a bit wearily, she takes hold of the base of Dani’s cock, her warm hand wrapping around it and just stroking it along its length slowly, reveling in the slow pleasure that she can give her girlfriend. But Dani’s waited long enough, and doesn’t seem to want to go slow now, her hips bucking into Aubrey’s grip impatiently. 

Getting the message, Aubrey dips one hand down between them and gathers in her hand some slickness from her wet folds to slick her hand and wrap it around Dani once more. Watching her do this, Dani chokes out a breath, her words a bit unsteady. “Holy fuck, Aubrey,” she hears Dani sigh out against her shoulder. But she continues to pump her, her palm now slick and warm, and Dani whines a bit, her head falling against Aubrey’s shoulder and her arm shaking next to them trying to hold herself up. “Mmm, can you talk to me?” she asks, a little small, and Aubrey smiles. 

“Of course,” Aubrey replies, despite the nerves that erupt in her belly when she thinks of the prospect of creating dirty talk. It’s not like she doesn’t love talking dirty to Dani, because she does, she loves turning her girlfriend on and using her voice to get what she wants. But the prospect of saying the wrong thing, accidentally talking about something that would be too serious, or too weird -- there’s just a lot of risk, and Aubrey’s, well, awkward. 

But if it’s what Dani wants, of course she will try. “You look so good like this,” Aubrey starts. _Okay. Good first attempt. Let’s expand on that. _“Love getting you all desperate, even just for my hand. Got the best view in the world right now.” She emphasizes her point by bringing her other hand up to squeeze at Dani’s breast, kneading her nipples between two fingers and feeling them harden within her grasp. Dani’s breath is ragged and uneven, and her hips stutter as Aubrey continues to jack her off. “Got the most beautiful girl in the world above me, and I get to make her come undone with just my hand.” 

Dani’s legs are spread, braced around Aubrey’s hips, and they squeeze, her legs tightening with pleasure and impending climax. Aubrey tightens her grip and strokes Dani faster, her thumb swiping over the sensitive head of Dani’s cock. “And when you ate me out earlier, holy shit, Dani, nobody’s ever done that for me. It felt so good, and you took it like a god-damned champ, and you made me feel so special,” Aubrey whispers to her, and it’s all true, it’s the truest thing she’s ever said. 

As Dani’s eyes clench shut, a clear sign that she will come soon, Aubrey exhales a breath that has been keeping itself inside of her chest for a long time, stopped up and refusing to leave. With that, her limbs loosen, and she murmurs, in all truthfulness, “I love you.” 

Within a second, Dani’s hips buck forward, and she’s coming with a yell, white streaks coming to pool on both Dani’s and Aubrey’s chests. As Aubrey watches her, feeling mortified and embarrassed and hoping Dani had not heard her random confession, Dani’s eyes are still clenched shut, and she pants, recovering from her high with two hands bracing herself against the bed, still over Aubrey. She slumps down after a minute, collapsing against Aubrey’s chest, and Aubrey makes a small noise of disgust at the combined stickiness of their bodies together. She thinks she can hear Dani whisper “shh.” 

They lay there together in Aubrey’s bed for a few minutes before Aubrey leans over to her bedside table, slightly jostling Dani who lays atop her, to grab some tissues to clean their bodies up. Gently, she wipes Dani’s chest, and then her own, throwing the dirtied Kleenex into her trash bin. When she comes back to lay in bed with Dani again, Dani is more present, her eyes open and looking at Aubrey with some sort of knowing smile. Climbing into bed next to her, Aubrey settles, and lays adjacent to her girlfriend. Aubrey raises an eyebrow. “What?” 

“You love me.” 

“Hey!” Aubrey protests, a blush arising over her features. “I… you can’t make fun of me for that?” she says, but it comes out more as a question, and Dani chuckles, pulling Aubrey closer and settling her arms around Aubrey’s waist. There is a sensitive, raw part of Aubrey that is unsure, though. “But… do you love me too?” 

There is a little moment of silence before she can hear Dani’s bubbling laughter from behind her and she nearly kicks the girl next to her. But Dani’s arms just pull her body closer, their limbs fitting together perfectly. “Of course I do, Aubrey. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You didn’t know that?” 

Feeling a little at a loss for words, Aubrey shrugs, and burrows into Dani’s chest. “I guess I know now,” she says softly, and Dani lays a kiss on the back of her neck affectionately. “I love you, too.”

They doze in and out of slumber, and Aubrey’s cramps go away, if only just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> omg dont kinkshame me... i just love girlfriends 
> 
> plz leave commentz they are my only sustenance 
> 
> tumblr @lucretiagf


End file.
